


Whinge

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [336]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Idiots in Love, M/M, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: whinge: verb; WINJ; to complain fretfullyfrom Merriam-Webster:Whinge isn't a simple spelling variant of whine. Whinge and whine are actually entirely different words with separate histories. Whine traces to an Old English verb, hwinan, which means "to make a humming or whirring sound." When hwinan became whinen in Middle English, it meant "to wail distressfully"; whine didn't acquire its "complain" sense until the 16th century. Whinge, on the other hand, comes from a different Old English verb, hwinsian, which means "to wail or moan discontentedly." Whinge retains that original sense today, though nowadays it puts less emphasis on the sound of the complaining and more on the discontentment behind the complaint.





	Whinge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> In dubious honour of the heat wave we've been dealing with over the last few days...

For all his strops, he was rarely known to whinge, save for when the heat in London became excessive. Of course, he still insisted on wearing what John came to call his armour, the Belstaff and scarf even at height of that summer's heat wave if they were called out on cases, and as his behaviour was misanthropic as it always was, no one paid him any mind.

However, the moment they escaped out of the cab, and onto the sidewalk, off came the scarf, and they barely made it over the threshold of the front door before both it and the Belstaff were dropped into John's waiting arms. He shook his head and watched as Sherlock made a mad dash for the steps shedding shoes and clothing as he went, and once again, he was relieved that Mrs. Hudson had made for cooler climes even before the extreme weather had taken hold of the city. Without a word, he collected the sweat-drenched items and made his way slowly up the seventeen steps, knowing what he would have to deal with once he made it into their flat.

"Jawwwwwwn... I'm dyingggggg." The usual deep, lyrical voice that John fell in love with now had the audio quality of the most miserable three year old with a case of the sniffles. John dumped the armful of clothing into the overflowing hamper, stripped, then joined Sherlock in the shower.

"Jawwwwwwwwwwn."

"Shhhhh." John had learned early on in their relationship that reminding his brilliantly mad, and at times idiotic flatmate and lover that there was attire more appropriate for the summer heat only encouraged even worse behaviour and accordingly, placed a kiss between the detective's shoulder blades, which as expected quieted the inner child and elicited only the most relieved of sighs.

"Johhhhhhn."

"Yeah."

"Sorry." Sherlock turned around and leaned down so John could wash London's dust and grime from his curls.

"Idiot," John muttered under his breath.

"Your idiot," Sherlock whimpered as John rinsed the shampoo away, then tugged him gently into a kiss as the water became ice cold. "I'm freezing..."

"Don't worry, love, I'll warm you up."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928797) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom)




End file.
